


河流之栖

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	河流之栖

“是说从什么时候开始的，不记得了吗？”  
面对伯贤的视线，钟仁偏开了头。  
“以为来这里是做什么呢？”  
心理医生伯贤追逐着钟仁的眼神。钟仁喉结上下滚动，终于说：“十岁的时候，表哥来家里玩了。”  
珉锡哥，现在还记得，他那上吊的眼角，刀锋一样的目光，因为优秀的成绩被家人围在中间夸奖，钟仁坐在沙发角落，无聊地四处张望时忽然撞上表哥的目光，像被两瞥小刀钉在墙上，珉锡哥在看着他呢。  
心脏没由来地“咚咚”跳动，珉锡哥很快移开了视线，钟仁品尝了人生第一次失重。  
“好像是喜欢他。”钟仁说，“那时无法承载的情感，现在好像明白了，是喜欢他。”  
“当时不明白，对吗？”伯贤问。  
“嗯。”  
“之后？”  
“和珉锡哥去水库玩，中途我淘气，离开了路线，珉锡哥找了我很久，傍晚的时候被他抓住了，他太生气了，脸上弄脏了也被树枝划破了，他把我摁在石头上动手揍了。”  
“揍了？”  
钟仁低下头：“打在臀部上。”  
比起羞耻、害怕、愤怒，心里那种无名的沸腾的火烧感是什么呢，从心脏烧到喉口，觉得呼吸困难，好像要哥一直打下去，才能喘气似的。  
“非得挨打才记住吗？”珉锡哥说。  
钟仁用微小的兴奋承受着。  
“没过几天，珉锡哥就走了。”  
但那奇妙的体验却深深困扰住了他。  
“边医生，”钟仁抬头看他，“你把我绑起来吧。”

“这样好一些吗？”  
钟仁的手脚都被绑在白色的诊疗床上，曲着腿，被半打开的状态。他羞愧而感谢地看着伯贤。  
“不是为了这个才来的吧。”伯贤开玩笑说。  
钟仁轻轻皱起眉头。  
动了动手腕，皮肤被绳子摩擦变疼，伯贤注意到他的动作，绑得更紧了些。被牢牢束住的感觉让钟仁感到安心，但与抓住的四肢相比，躯体又变得空虚。  
“把身体挺起来。”伯贤冷静地说。  
钟仁努力地弓起腰背，他的身体和床之间留出空隙，让伯贤能带着绳子穿过，因为手脚被固定，无法支撑很久的他开始轻微颤抖，伯贤在他胸口扇了一巴掌。  
“唔…”  
就想第一眼认为的那样，边医生是很好的S。  
上身被绳子很漂亮地绑好，像穿上一件奇异的铠甲，两边胸部尤其被紧缚的绳子勒出轻微的鼓起，白色衬衫被顶出两点，边医生的指尖隔着衣服在上面划动。  
钟仁像被某人拥抱住一样，感到幸福但也十分委屈，眼底渐渐变得湿润。伯贤抹下他渗出的眼泪，手指抵在胸口顶起的地方，轻微地弄湿了那点，隐约能看到不一样的颜色。  
“很色呢，金本部长。”  
当伯贤捏紧他胸口那点时，钟仁呻吟出声，又很快咬紧下唇。  
这样说话的边医生很像他。  
“不是因为十岁时候的事情吧。”伯贤解开钟仁胸前的扣子，手伸进去，揉捏着挺立的肉粒。“作为孩子，性觉醒了吗？”  
不。钟仁还无法彻底开口。让他变成这样的人，是某种程度上和边医生有些相像的人。

“是坏孩子呢，金Kai。”  
只有他会这么叫他，只有世勋。  
本来是在英语课上给自己起的英文名，被老师否决了，但世勋仍这么叫他。也是在英语课上选了别人做搭档，惹怒了世勋。  
世勋有了别的朋友，他的长手长脚从后面抱住别人，就这么摇摇晃晃地从钟仁面前经过。钟仁向他解释说因为他们英文都不好，应该找能让自己进步的搭档。  
“是吗？你是好学生吗，金Kai。”  
对于女生递过来的情书，世勋也笑眯眯地收下了，还夹着信封说：“很漂亮呢，怒那。”  
相反他总是把不好的表情给钟仁，对着他做凶恶的鬼脸。“一起走吧。”当钟仁这么说时，世勋“哦？”了一声，拉过了别人。  
钟仁独自走开了。后来也有女生给钟仁情书，钟仁犹豫了一会，先收下了。“谢谢你。”他对那女孩这么说。  
那天回家之前，他被世勋拽住关进了器材室。世勋从他书包里翻出还没打开的情书，直接撕碎。钟仁因而与世勋打起来，最终被世勋反抓住双手摁在墙上，脸颊挤着灰白的墙面。  
钟仁不断喘着气，他的脸因为打斗变红变烫，鬓角流下汗水。世勋忽然在他身后用胯部撞着钟仁后面，隔着校裤也能感受到是那东西在撞着自己。  
“你喜欢吧，你很喜欢这样吧？”世勋压在钟仁身上，在他耳边说。“喜欢得要死了吧？”  
钟仁发出呜咽，世勋不知道他的前端因为反复磨蹭着墙也硬了起来。世勋把钟仁的手摊开，放在自己臀间，迎着钟仁的掌心又撞上去，钟仁好像能抓住世勋的形状。  
“女孩子能让你这样吗，金Kai。”  
世勋很凶地说着话，但因为渐渐到高潮，声音变得不稳定，恍惚间像是要哭了，钟仁在这种幻觉中听到他说：“你只能有我，你只能被这样。”  
钟仁射了。冰凉凉地射在裤子里。

世勋的书包里放了很奇怪的东西。  
他拉开了一条缝给钟仁看，钟仁生气地摇头，世勋说：“不然我就找别人玩。”  
在世勋的卧室里，钟仁被他双手合在一起绑在床头，因为不停扭动，又被整个上身绑在了床上。世勋一个个在他身上试着奇怪的东西，戴着羽毛的夹子夹在他胸口两点上，本来不太明显的肉粒被世勋捏了好久，被很疼地夹了起来，多出来的夹子被世勋夹在钟仁肚子上，竟然更疼，疼出了眼泪。  
世勋脱了他的裤子，在他腿间倒了很多又滑又凉的液体，然后拿出了嗡嗡震动的棒状物和球状物。钟仁剧烈挣扎起来，世勋抓住他的膝盖，分开他的腿，怒气冲冲地说：“我买这个很害羞，所以你给我好好用，知道吧。”  
因为伸腿踢了世勋，钟仁的脚踝也被绑在两边了，世勋绑得乱七八糟，一挣就很疼。最终还是被世勋把东西放进去了，钟仁被可怕的搅动感吓坏了，眼泪簌簌往下掉，世勋俯身贴着他，他们的脸颊湿漉漉地挨在一起，世勋反复地说：“不要哭，乖，不要哭。”当他张嘴时，好像就亲吻在钟仁脸上。  
他们渐渐习惯了这样的游戏。每天钟仁都和世勋走在一起。有时在学校世勋忽然往钟仁屁股上打了一下，周围人起哄着要他们打架，钟仁发怒地看着世勋，但那眼里的怒意是什么只有他们才懂。  
钟仁变红的脸，不是因为生气才变红的。是因为只有在他们的快乐的游戏。  
又被绑在床上，被跳动的玩具在身体里乱来时，钟仁看着床边的世勋，只有这时他专心致志不会离开，就好像此时自己正被他抱住一样。世勋盯着钟仁腿间被弄得水淋淋的正发出声音的地方，手也伸进了裤子里，抓住自己弄起来。钟仁看到世勋的脸，他习惯苍白的脸上有了不正常的红色，钟仁看着那样的世勋，感到其实他们正在一起。  
有一晚世勋给钟仁打电话，不停地叫他坏孩子，钟仁因为他烦躁了，想要挂掉电话，世勋没有叫他金Kai而是叫了金钟仁，然后“我…”了很久却没有说话。  
“或许你是白痴吗？”钟仁问他。  
世勋忽然提高音量，说：“你从来就不是好孩子，别装了。”  
第二天他没来上学。吴世勋就这么转学了。

因为没有对边医生说实话，钟仁没有如愿被他用上鞭子。  
伯贤把他胸前的衣服敞开一半，又拉下他的裤链，就又去工作了。钟仁被这么半暴露着被放置，与诊疗室间的屏风没有完全展平，另外又来的病人如果好奇地张望，就会看到钟仁。惊惶与羞耻间，听着职场的新人对伯贤诉说心里的压力，钟仁想到公司里的年轻人们，好像自己就这样在他们身前一般，身体一半是热的一半是冷的，这次他无法从捆绑中得到安定，心“突突”跳着。  
心理诊疗结束后已经很迟，没去公司而是直接回了家。感到气息有些不同，果然在桌上发现了灿烈留下的纸条。  
“要找文件所以回来翻了一下。过得好吧，钟仁？”  
可能他和灿烈在一起太久了，从大学的后期开始就是恋人，同居后一起努力着，一起过上了好的生活，分手后灿烈的东西也留下了太多，一起收拾了很久也总有遗漏。  
还是没有给灿烈回消息，只是坐在餐桌旁呼吸着有过他的空气。  
他被这样一个人温柔地珍爱过，他却不能享受。  
灿烈个子高，身体好，性格也直接，他给的性爱是谁都会融化其中的，钟仁却不能满足。大学时代他们一起看动影像解闷时，播到SM的片段，灿烈十分不能忍受地换了碟片。  
钟仁在心里记下，告诉自己不要冒犯灿烈。但终于在一次要命的性爱后，他感到能和灿烈一起去宇宙的另一面后，他喘着气抓着灿烈汗湿的胳膊，恳求说：“能不能…多给一点…”  
灿烈为了他去学习了，钟仁被他修长宽大的手惩罚着，身上留下的掌印都格外漂亮。钟仁未灿烈买了军装制服，当看到高大的灿烈蹬着皮靴站在床前时，钟仁感到自己正像燃烧的蜡烛般融化着。他拥抱着灿烈，让制服的绑带深深硌进身体，终于他被人拥抱着，代替被绳子捆住，他被真实的人抱在怀里。  
“我爱你…灿烈…我爱你…”  
灿烈抿着嘴，做得很凶，钟仁仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈。他抓着灿烈的手放在自己脖子上，不停叫着灿烈的名字。灿烈的虎口抵着钟仁的喉结，呼吸阻碍的感觉让钟仁有瞬间的眩晕，他的手覆着灿烈的，推着他指尖向自己动脉用力。  
“灿…咳…灿…”  
灿烈忽然松开，连着钟仁的手一起挥开，他低着头喘着粗气，钟仁慢慢从他身上起来，灿烈的那儿从钟仁腿间滑出，不像往常一样骄傲地挺立着。  
“没关系…”钟仁将他的额头抵进自己胸前，“没关系的灿烈啊。”  
他们变得害怕夜晚。  
洗完澡后忙着做其它事或是快速地吹干头发要入睡，彼此互相做着这些。终于在某天，当灿烈操作着洗衣机时钟仁从身后抱住他。  
“因为我很难过吧。”  
灿烈转过身，将他抱在怀里。“钟仁啊，是不是不那样，你会伤心的？”  
“不是啊。”仰起头看着，说这话的灿烈已经是伤心的表情，因为这个，钟仁也伤心了。  
“做吧，嗯？”钟仁说。他的手碰到运作着的洗衣机，假装笑着说：“啊，我可以坐在这上面做啊。”  
于是灿烈把他抱上了洗衣机，钟仁张开腿，身下是微妙的震动，带给他相似感，灿烈伏在他身上抽插着。  
还是会内疚吧，灿烈。钟仁抱住灿烈，故意在他背上留下抓痕。可是你内疚什么啊，灿烈。  
人的动物性让他们在掌握一定权力后都享受施以伤害的快感。可也有人不这样的，钟仁反复吻着他湿透的侧脸，心软的灿烈就不这样。  
几个月后钟仁提出了分手。他没有说看到灿烈在咖啡店和女性见面的事。一起收拾着东西时也没有感到太多舍不得，只是很遗憾。十几岁时养成的习惯，只有被绑住才能获得安全感，但忘了被绑住只是让他在爱人要走时无法伸出手挽留。  
灿烈不论怎么说都是最好的爱人。

去边医生那儿变得频繁了。身体其实有些无法承受了，被擦破的乳头蹭过衬衫，感觉很疼。他在公司会议上绷直着身体坐着，一旁的助手暻秀在记录本上写下字推给他：“您没事吗？”  
钟仁摇了摇头。会前伯贤又发来信息，让他有空过去一趟，钟仁的身体莫名发痒，心里却不怎么舒服。  
伯贤的诊疗室总是冷冰冰的白色，躺在床上就像被实验的动物一般，当时的快感在离开后总变成无法抹去的厌恶。  
暻秀在看着他，他的眼睛很大却并非有神的类型，很沉静，也带着拷问的意味。  
钟仁离开了公司，去了伯贤的诊所。结束后有很多暻秀的未接来电，回拨回去，暻秀让他记得下午要去与人商谈。  
“不想去了，帮我改期吧，谢谢。”  
消息才发出去，就收到回信，暻秀说：“在哪里，我去接您，本部长。”  
坐上车时钟仁哑口无言，在太过严格和能干的助理面前，总觉得自己像犯了错的学生。钟仁说头有些疼，坐在副驾由暻秀开车，暻秀越过他的身体，拉出安全带为钟仁扣上。“咔嗒”那一声，钟仁的身体过了电。  
他又被绑起来了。  
红绿灯的时候，暻秀瞥了他一眼，而后说：“脖子，怎么了？”  
钟仁从镜子里看，有点红，会被人以为是吻痕的东西，其实不是，是伯贤滴下的蜡油，揭除后有了痕迹。伯贤倾斜着蜡烛说：“人们总以为白皙的皮肤滴上蜡才好看，是很大的偏见呢。”  
钟仁的皮肤是蜜色的，他通过伯贤举着的镜子看到被蜡油装点着的自己的身体，看着就兴奋地硬了起来。  
“本部长？”  
因为暻秀平静的质问，钟仁的脸变热了。“没什么。”  
他们到得有些早，钟仁翻着材料时，暻秀忽然说：“您的胡子好像没有刮干净。”  
“是吗？”钟仁摸了摸，倒不扎手，似乎前晚才刮的，或许是因为不该有的欲望才让它长得很快吗？  
“去刮一下吧。”  
“不用了。”  
可暻秀注视着他，钟仁再次向助理投降。他们一起去了洗手间，里面有剃须泡沫，而暻秀随身带着很传统的刀片。  
钟仁很久没用刀片了，有些犹豫。“我来吧。”暻秀在他侧身，为他唇周涂上泡沫，刀片伸近。  
暻秀比他矮些，此刻却让他在镜前难以动弹了，因为视力不好，暻秀离得很近。钟仁屏着呼吸，不想让变热的鼻息落在暻秀手指上，暻秀的却好像就在他脸边，呼吸拂动着脸上细小的汗毛。  
“不要忍着。”在钟仁快因缺氧晕倒时，暻秀说。  
刀片刮过唇边，这亲密的接触却让钟仁有了更私密而可怕的想象，就像是在除去别处的毛发，他忽然一下推开暻秀，脸上差点被划了一道。  
暻秀沉默地看着他。

回去的车上安静到略显尴尬，钟仁打开车载广播，是下班时间的电台。路上堵车了，听众接连不断地来电。主题是后悔的事，有人开口就是：“真后悔此时出了门啊！”钟仁认真听着，以示自己在做着什么。  
然后他听到了有些熟悉的声音。  
“后悔的事是真心在意着什么人，却没有很珍惜地对他。用了没有人能理解的方法伤害了他，本意不是那样但某一天想起时才发现从来没有真正拥抱过他。很后悔呢。”  
那时他还在变声期，但现在听来没有改变太多，而且那语气也一模一样。  
“想过告白但因为他好像没有认真听，我独自生着气又收回了告白，这个也后悔。”  
“总之做了很过分的事，后悔有用的话会首先把当时的我揍一顿。嗯，就这么做。  
“过得好吗，也不敢这么去问。被我伤害了的你现在过得好吗。真心真心地希望你不要因为这个变得害怕。  
“拜托了。拜托你后来都幸福。  
“因为太幼稚了。非常幼稚的时候。  
“啊，让我说他的名字吗，外号也可以？名字当然不可以说，但，反正大概听不到吧，金K…”  
钟仁关掉了广播。  
他仰头靠在椅垫上，闭着眼。  
怎么会这样呢。好像比萨斜塔的支柱倒掉了一样，即使是已经倾斜的塔，竟然也会这样倒掉。  
那些极度害羞与羞耻的日子，“砰砰”的心跳闷热的空气和变得脏兮兮的身体，那些私密过火的快乐游戏中可以大胆而特殊地偷偷相爱着的日子，那些享受着自己擅自迷恋着的人变为仅有的共犯的日子，给了他火热又可怜的青春给了他确定的拥抱允许他在爱人的恶作剧里品尝真正的自己的日子，就这样在一个无聊地堵着车的傍晚消失掉了。  
为什么这么对我，吴世勋。  
“没事吗？”身旁的暻秀开口了。  
他想摇头但是没有力气。拜托了，带着我起飞吧，现在就离开这条公路不行吗？

两次没回伯贤的信息后，他的短信就再也不来了。疗程并没有结束，但现代人很习惯半途而废。暻秀和他说账户上多了钱，钟仁知道是伯贤返还了剩下的诊疗费。  
是另一种迫使也说不定，这当着心理医生的S。  
抽屉里还放着伯贤给他的皮革绳套，很方便他自己把手绑起来。午休时间钟仁自己在办公室，只是随手把玩着，还有一支会震动的钢笔，细长的可以放在身体里，钟仁把它打开，让它在桌面上“嗡嗡”动着，会把他弄到流着泪求饶的东西现在像傻瓜似的，那样子真滑稽。不自觉的，他把自己的双手束在了身后。  
一瞬间涌上的快感让他又对自己失望，以为经过这一阵的禁欲已经脱敏了。但他又由衷安心着，靠在椅背上用身体重量挤压着捆住的双手，是谁这样抓住过他呢？  
“本部…”们忽然打开，钟仁猛地惊醒，慌乱抽不出手，勒得无比疼，钢笔还在桌上震着转圈，耀武扬威。  
他全身冷透了，看着都暻秀关上门，上锁，走到他面前。  
“对不起，门没锁。”  
暻秀看到了钢笔，表情没什么变化，只是拿起，关了开关，放进自己西装内兜。钟仁的手还被束在身后，暻秀的视线扫过。  
钟仁垂着头，独自苦笑了一下，感觉自己要哭了出来。  
“对不起但你…”他想解雇暻秀，但觉得暻秀很无辜，话又无法继续。  
“要我帮忙吗？”暻秀说。  
“什么？”  
暻秀绕过桌子，走到他跟前，拖动钟仁的转椅，让他面对着自己，而后暻秀半靠着办公桌，抬起脚，鞋尖抵在钟仁两膝之间。  
“可以？”暻秀问。  
钟仁闭上眼，轻哼一声当默认。暻秀用鞋尖支开了钟仁两边膝盖，让他的腿最终打开，在那两腿之间，在西装裤下不甚明显的挺立起的裆部，暻秀鞋跟踩在椅子上，皮鞋悬在上方。  
“可以？”他又问了一遍。  
钟仁睁开眼，看着正发生的一切。即使是出于好奇，他告诉自己。他点了头。  
穿着皮鞋的暻秀轻轻踩了上去。钟仁闷哼一声。  
暻秀俯身，握住了钟仁绑在一起的手，脚下时轻时重地碾动着，钟仁的脸上出现了变得瑰丽的颜色。  
“非得挨打才记住吗？”  
“很色呢，金本部长。”  
“你只能被这样。”  
“是不是不那样，你会伤心的？”  
“你从来就不是好孩子，别装了。”  
“过得好吧，钟仁？”  
“拜托了。拜托你后来都幸福。”  
所有的色彩，悲伤或美丽，都在他的脑海中形成一个流动的变化的漩涡，漩涡的中心就在都暻秀脚下。就让过去的一切都消融在此刻吧，他被绑住又被踩住这感觉真好。他放弃再去抓住浮木，随便在这河流里被冲走或是某一天等待着被打捞。  
“不要害怕。”他听到岸上有人对他说，“钟仁不要害怕。”  
他要被这样蹭着踩到高潮了，这时手腕被解开，他有些无所适从。


End file.
